My Knight in Shining Armor
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: He promised he would come back after one year. Mare felt a sharp pain run frantically across her chest causing her to make a sobbing noise. She never had time to look at the stars much anymore - it reminded her too much of him.


Mary-Lynnette hugged her soaked pillow - almost as if it would run away from her.

She had been feeling depressed ever since she sent Ash away. It had been over a year now. She had thought that he would have came back to her by now.

He promised he would come back after _one _year.

Mare felt a sharp pain run frantically across her chest causing her to make a sobbing noise. She never had time to look at the stars much anymore - it reminded her too much of _him. _

She went through the same routine every night. First she would think of Ash - how he winced in pain every time she decided to kick him a good one in the shin. That always made her laugh, then she would think about the many kisses they shared and that would make her depressed. She no longer tried to hide her feelings from anyone.

After every crying spell she would always look out her window hoping to see Ash standing at the foot of the house holding the slain dragon he promised to bring back. Each and every night she looked for him - she made a mental note to herself saying that there was always tomorrow. Tomorrow always came, but no Ash was there. After a year and a half she began to give up.

This night was different though. After she glanced out the window, Mary-Lynnette crawled back over to the corner of her bed. She sniffed for just a moment and hugged her tear soaked pillow. The stars weren't even out that night.

Just as sleep was about to overcome Mare - she heard a noise coming from the hallway. Her brother Mark spent the night over at Jade's so it couldn't be him.

Curiousity got the better of her and she went to pull the blanket off of her to stand, but she froze instantly as the door to her bedroom started opening. She reached for one of her astronomy books lying on her nightstand and held it close to her. Nobody was going to break into _this _girls house without a good beating.

The figure walked through the door but since it was dark, she couldn't make out who it was. It was a man but it wasn't Mark. Mark wasn't as tall as this person was. Not taking any chances she threw the book at the figure and yelped when he dodged it and walked towards her.

He stood beside her bed and Mary-Lynnette started struggling when he went to touch her. He grabbed her wrists and and shook her slightly.

"Mare! Stop struggling so much. Your going to hurt yourself." Mare's eyes widened. She could be hearing things. But it sounded so much like Ash.

"Don't touch me! Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ash put a knee next to her on the bed, still holding her wrists, and whispered in her ear.

"Mare. Stop fussing. It's me..Ash." He placed his cheek against hers and she shivered as she felt his warm breath travel down her neck.

"Ash?" She felt her eyes start to swell up with tears. Before she knew it she leaned forward and hugged him tenderly, placing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.

"Shh..I'm here for you Mare." He felt his own tears travel down his cheek and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"W-why were you gone for so long Ash? I t-thought y-y-you s-" He placed his lips on hers to silence her. She responded by pulling away from him. "Ash. I want to talk . . ."

He growled and pressed her up against his chest. "We can talk later Mare...let me kiss you some more.." He pressed his lips back against hers and felt her stuggle some more.

Ash felt terrible doing this to her, but after so much time apart - he found it impossible to not kiss her, to touch her, to taste her . . .

Mary-Lynnette soon found herself giving into Ash and wrapped her arms around his waist bringing herself closer.

Ash groaned menacingly and roughly pushed his soulmate back on the bed and laid down beside her. He started to kick off his shoes and smirked when he felt Mare wrap a thin leg around one of his own legs.

Mare gasped softly as she felt one of Ash's hands rub the flat part of her belly. She giggled softly as he began rubbing the side of her curved waist.

The clouds left the sky and the moon began shining through the window making everything seem enchanted. Ash looked down at Mare with dark purple eyes. He had a serious expression on his face - it made Mare want to reach up and run her hand through his perfect blond hair.

Ash looked down at Mare's porcelain doll skin and her ravishing blue eyes. He never thought that his Mare could get any prettier - he was proven wrong. She had grown since last time he had seen her. She became more beautiful, more stunning, more womanly . . . The best part was that she was all his.

Mare felt a smile come to her face when she glanced out the window. The stars came out and they were shining as bright as ever. They came out for her. She was reunited with her Knight in shining armor.

Mare looked back up at her knight and reached up to plant a tender and loving kiss on his lips. When he returned the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her - afraid that if she blinked, he would be gone and she would find herself alone.

"Mare . . . " He breathed her name as he pulled away. She felt him leave her, but returned in a split second with less clothing. His shirt was thrown somewhere among the mess of telescopes and asrtonomy books.

She felt over dressed and Ash seemed to have read her thoughts as he pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in nothing but a bra and a pair of underwear. Naturally she should have been nervous - but she trusted Ash with her life and knew that Ash wouldn't do anything to hurt her intentionally.

He planted kisses along her collar bone that made her shiver with pure delight. She moaned softly as she felt him rubbing his hands all over her back - one of those hands snaking up towards her bra clip.

When the clip was undone she felt a coldness creep over her as the chilly air from the window blew against her naked form. She couldn't help but to blush when Ash leaned back to look at her.

He took his hands and placed a palm on each one of her breasts. He leaned in so he could place a small kiss on her lips and to whisper something in her ear.

"Don't worry. Your gorgeous Mare." He said it with so much affection and feeling that she had to hold back tears.

He started to move his hands along her breasts as she squirmed slightly underneath him. She arched her back to meet his body and said his name softly. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. All she knew was that something was pulsing in her body making her feel uncomfortable.

After planting a few kisses across her chest, he moved away from her to unzip his pants, then kicked them off at the foot of the bed. He went back over to his love to send butterfly kisses across her stomach.

Mary-Lynnette was in heaven. She felt his hand go down between her legs and was unsure for a moment weather or not he was going to just stare at her or take her underwear off. What he did shocked her. He placed a finger inside the soft cotton underwear and tore them off of her.

"Ash!" She panted as she looked at him. When he glared at her, she didn't bother to press on any further. She knew how he lost his temper sometimes and she wanted this moment to be special between them.

Ash took a whiff of her and immediatly couldn't help himself. All his gentle moves he had done on her were gone for the time being. He jerked her body towards him and settled his head between her legs.

Mare gasped as she felt Ash start to nip at the sensitive area between her legs. He smirked when she moaned his name and thrusted inside of her with his tongue. She tasted sweet - almost like honey. It was addicting and Ash couldn't seem to get enough of her.

Ash lifted his head up and started pulling down his boxers. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to make her his own. Once his undergarments were off he positioned himself at Mare's entrance. He looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face before giving her a look asking if she was sure. Mary-Lynnette shook her head yes and wrapped her legs around her lovers waist.

He didn't waste any more time and took her virginity with one thrust. She felt her eyes swell with tears as she took all of him at once, breaking her barrier. Ash felt his own tears making their way out as he watches the girl he loves with all his heart, in pain. After speaking soothing words to her, she finally built up the courage to move. When she did she felt no more pain, instead it was replaced with pleasure. She let out a sigh of contentment and pleaded for him to move.

Ash granted her wish and started moving slowly with her. After minutes of teasing Ash became serious. He thrusted into her as gentle as he could - which he found quite difficult. Mare begged him to go faster and he granted that wish as well. After he went faster and after Mare yelled out his name - he became so close to his orgasm. He grunted as he released his juices into her at just about the same time he felt her juices on his member.

Ash callapsed on top of his lover and listened to his beloved take deep breaths. She sighed once he pulled out of her. He threw his body next to her and placed a hand on her face.

"Ash. I've missed you so much." She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his outstretched arm.

Ash wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back. I promise you that you will never leave my sight again as long as I live."

Mare giggled a bit. "What?" He asked her bewildered.

"You can't die unless you get stabbed with a pencil or something." He looked down into her eyes. Her still innocent eyes. Good old Mare. He gave a slight laugh as well and held on to her tighter.

"Mare?"

"Yes Ash?" She looked up at him.

"Will you be my Princess?"

"What?" She tilted her head at him.

"We said before that I was your knight. So will you be my princess and marry me?"

"Ash . . . " She scooted up to meet his loving gaze and smiled. "Of course I will!"

**END**

* * *

**O.K. I had to write a small love scene between my favorite Night World couple. So how did I do? I've only written one lemon before so reviews would make me happy. **

**:)**


End file.
